What It's All About, Something Special, Part 5
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: Continues after Part 4. "So you want to tell me how Sacramento was," she asked Johnny. "It was the dumbest decision I've ever made," he said.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters, except Julianna, belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

_This is part 5 in the Something Special Series. To recap, Johnny was falsely arrested for attacking Ellen. He arrives back in LA to find his wife in the hospital with a broken ankle. Johnny and Julianna are ready to kick back and wait for their baby to be born, but someone has other ideas. This picks up when Julianna is waiting for Johnny in the hospital._

Julianna was uncomfortable. Her ankle was bothering her, but she didn't want to take anything for the pain because of the baby. The small kicks the baby was giving her was providing her comfort as she tried to sleep.

She knew Mike was seated in the chair next to her bed and she was wondering about her husband.

"Mikey, where's Johnny," Julianna asked.  
"Roy went to get him from the airport. He'll be here soon," Mike said, patting his sister's shoulder.

"This has definitely been the strangest day," she said.

"Try to get some sleep. Johnny will be here when you wake up," Mike said.  
Julianna closed her eyes and feel into a restless sleep.

Roy stood in the arrival gates at the airport, waiting for Johnny to deboard. He purchased a cup of coffee and was nearly finished when Johnny came out of the jet way.

"Roy, get me to the hospital," he said as soon as he saw his friend.  
"How did you find out," Roy asked.  
"I knew something wasn't right and then I called Joanne to tell you about my flight and I dragged it out of her. What the hell happened to my wife," he asked as they headed out to the parking lot.

"She fell off a step ladder," Roy said.  
"What was she doing on a step ladder," he asked.  
"She needed to change the light bulb," Roy said.  
Johnny looked at him liked he was speaking a different language. "Light bulb," he said.  
"Yep. She climbed up, changed the bulb and then got off balance on the way down. Nothing she could do but fall on her back and her ankle got in the way. She's fine. Brackett set the ankle and admitted her. She's anxious for you to come home," Roy said.

"Is the baby, OK," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. Brackett said it sounds fine. Now, how about you tell me why you were arrested," Roy asked.  
Johnny tossed his head back against the seat. "Do I have to," he asked.  
Roy shot him a look and Johnny sighed.  
"Well, since Juli and I were supposed to go, there were two rooms. One was for us and the other for Dixie, I assume. Anyway, Dr. Young went instead of Juli and Ellen some how got herself on the trip instead of Dixie. Well, Ellen and I were put in a room together and there were no other rooms available. I was going to try to sleep on the couch, but Roy, the woman was relentless. She tried to get me to share the bed with her and touched me all during the plane ride. She then changes into this crazy outfit and, when I'm trying to run out of the room, she manages to push me down on the bed and falls on top of me. When I get out from under her, I took off and tried to get another room. Dr. Young found me a few minutes later and said that Ellen was in his room in a torn outfit and was saying I tried to attack her. Then I got put in a patrol car and read my rights. Then I ended up in jail. I just sat there on the bench in that cell until the officer said I was free to go. I asked how and they told me Ellen admitted to lying about the attack. Dr. Young paid for a cab and it took me to the airport where I waited until I got on the plane," Johnny said.  
"I'm glad Dr. Young was able to get you out of there," Roy said.  
"All I want to do, Roy, is forget about that trip, forget about Ellen and concentrate on Julianna," Johnny said as they pulled into the hospital.

Johnny jumped out of the truck and headed into the hospital without checking to see if Roy was following.

Dixie saw Johnny and, without asking, said, "545."

Johnny bypassed the elevator and took the stairs two at a time to the fifth floor.

He opened the door to the fifth floor and found the room quickly. He pushed open the door and found his wife sleeping on the bed, her brother sleeping in the chair next to her, his hand on her arm. Johnny closed the door quietly and slipped inside the room. He went to the other side of her bed, kissed her cheek and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

Mike heard the door open and sat up.

"Johnny," Mike said.  
"Hey. How is she," Johnny asked, his eyes taking in his wife's condition.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago. She's in pain, but refused something until recently because of the baby. Dr. Brackett assured her that the medication wouldn't harm the baby. That's been her main concern," Mike said.

Julianna stirred in the bed. "Johnny," she said, her voice tinged with sleep.

"Hey, Leelee, I'm right here. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," he said.  
Julianna squeezed his hand. "You didn't know. I'm just sorry I got hurt," she said.

"Not as sorry as I am. I should have been here for you," he said.

She continued holding his hand and Johnny realized he didn't have his ring on his hand.  
"You left it at the station. It's at home in the jewelry box," Julianna said.  
"I didn't want it to get greasy. I'm not normally so careless but I wanted to get out to see you and everything just happened so fast and I just forgot it. By the time I realized it and found you were still here, I couldn't get off the plane. I was stuck," he said.

Julianna made a face. "What? Are you hurt? Do you need something," he asked.  
"Here," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.  
The baby kicked and Johnny looked at her and smiled, tears running down his face.

"Was that..." he asked.  
"Yep. That was it," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Mike, have you felt that," he asked.  
"No," Mike said.  
Julianna motioned for him to put his hand near Johnny's and he was rewarded with a swift kick from the baby. The smile on Mike's face was worth the pain Julianna was feeling in her ankle.

"So you want to tell me how Sacramento was," she asked Johnny.  
"It was the dumbest decision I've ever made," he said.

Julianna knew there was something more to his story, but she didn't want to drag it out of him now. She was just glad to have him back with her, where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters, except Julianna, belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Julianna was released the next morning into the care of her husband. Mike drove them both back to their house. Johnny insisted on carrying her into the house. He put her on the couch and elevated her foot.

"Thanks for bringing us home, Mike," Julianna said.  
"No problem. You coming in for your shift in two days, Johnny," Mike asked.  
"I don't..." he started.  
"Of course he is," Julianna finished for him. Johnny shot her a look.

"I'll call later," Mike said, heading out the door.

Johnny looked at his wife. "Why did you tell him I was going back to work? Someone has to take care of you," he said.  
"I can take care of myself. Besides, it's only, what, three shifts in that two weeks," she said.  
"I don't like it," he said.

"Well, too bad," she said, smiling at the pout on his face. "You know, you're awfully cute when you pout. Have I ever told you that," she asked.  
Johnny knelt down on the floor near the couch. "I don't know. How cute," he asked, leaning into her.  
"Cute enough to kiss, I must admit," she said.

"Well, that sounds like a offer," he said, kissing her.

Johnny wrapped his arms around his wife and held her. She sat up on the couch and he sat down and she placed her head in his lap.

Johnny put his feet on the coffee table as Julianna snoozed in his lap on the couch. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Ellen was angry. She was angry because her brother had thwarted her plan. She was angry because Johnny didn't respond to her. She was angry because someone had what she thought had belonged to her. She wanted Johnny and she was going to do what she needed to get him to notice her and get that cute Dr. Stoker to leave him. The fact that she was pregnant with Johnny's child just angered her more. If she hadn't been so selfish and looking for adventure, she would be in Dr. Stoker's place as Johnny's wife and the mother of his children. It didn't matter that they'd only had one date. Ellen had liked Johnny enough and was going to get what she wanted. Ellen refused to acknowledge that Dr. Stoker was really Dr. Gage. The thought made her want to gag.

Lucas had told her to stay away from the tall, lean paramedic. He'd even made sure her future work schedule would keep them apart because he refused to allow her to work when Johnny and Roy were working.

'Nice try, dear brother,' she thought to herself. 'I'm going to enact my revenge on Dr. Stoker,' she thought while smiling as she dressed for work.

Johnny didn't like that Julianna had been given clearance to return to work. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked her as she had him help her into her jacket.  
"Yes. Johnny, I'm fine. The ankle is protected and I'm going to be mostly working on chart review. You don't have to worry about me. I, and the baby, will be just fine," she said.

He kissed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm always going to worry about you," he said.  
"Well, I'll see you when you come in. How did A-shift get called in when you're supposed to have today off," she asked.  
"Scheduling conflict. The guys on c-shift are supposed to do their recert drills today and they can't do it while working. We traded our days off with them so we could cover for them. We'll get an extra day off because of it," Johnny said.  
Johnny helped her down the front steps to the car. He was driving her to work since he had to work, also. Sally would give Julianna a ride home at the end of their shift.

Johnny pulled into the ER entrance and walked his wife inside. She opened her office door and helped her off with her coat. "Will you stop fussing and go to work? Don't want you to be late," she said.  
"Fine. I'll see you later," he said.

They shared a kiss before he headed to the door.

"Hey! I love you," he said, flashing that crooked grin that drove her crazy.

"I love you, too," she said.

Johnny headed down the hallway and exited the hospital just as Ellen came out of report. Julianna didn't like the blond nurse and, while most might think it was because she had dated Johnny, Julianna didn't trust her.  
Julianna and Sally took a patient in one and started their day. The whole time, Julianna couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny walked into the day room and was handed a cup of coffee by Mike.  
"How's Juli doing, Johnny," Cap asked.  
"She's doing great. She thinks she as big as the house, but she looks like she's carrying a basketball in her belly. It's so cute," he said, drinking the coffee.

Chet nearly gagged at the sweetness in Johnny's voice. He loved to tease Johnny, but since he'd married Julianna, he'd taken all the teasing Chet had to give him. "Marrying my friend has really turned you into a new man, Gage," Chet said.  
Johnny merely smiled over the rim of his cup and decided to ask Mike the question that was bugging him.

"So, how's it going with Sally," Johnny asked his brother-in-law.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," Mike said, but Johnny wasn't convinced.  
"Yeah. Then why did Juli tell me that you couldn't go to the baseball game with me because you had a date with Sally," Johnny asked.  
"We're taking it slow. She's a really sweet girl," Mike finally admitted.  
"Juli's going to be really happy. And she's never going to let you live it down," Johnny said.

Roy entered the room. "Johnny, can you help me out here," he said.  
Johnny put his cup down and went to the Squad.  
"What do you need," Johnny asked.  
"Nothing, actually. I just wanted to know how Julianna handled the Sacramento saga," Roy asked.  
"I didn't tell her," Johnny said.  
"Why not," Roy asked, amazed that Johnny would keep that from his wife.

"Juli doesn't need that right now. I'll tell her when things aren't so crazy. I just want her to get better and have the baby without any complications," Johnny said.  
"When she finds out you didn't tell her, she's going to be really mad. Actually that might be an understatement," Roy said.  
"Are you going to tell her," Johnny asked.  
"No, because I shouldn't have to tell your wife those things. That's _your_ job," Roy said, shooting his younger partner a look.  
"I know. I need to tell her and I will. Once she's back on her feet, I'll let her know," Johnny said.

Before Roy could respond, the tones sounded and they rushed out to another call.

"Sally, let's get him started on 600 milligrams of Clindamycin. Get his regular physician on the phone. He's going to need to be admitted and I want his doctor to round on him," Julianna said, making the note on the chart. She'd noticed his allergies and had to change her usual drug of choice for treating his pneumonia.

Sally made the note on her chart and went to pull the medication for the patient.

Julianna sat her chart on the nurses station and went to grab a drink of water. Ellen seized her opportunity and wrote another order on the patient's chart. She crossed out the Clindamycin order and wrote in Penicillian. She continued down the hall and entered treatment one. Now, all Ellen had to do was wait.

Sally returned from hanging the antibiotic and returned to the nurses desk. She saw the chart for the patient sitting on the desk. She also noticed Sharon, a new nurse, was pulling medication from the cabinet.  
"What are you doing, Sharon," Sally asked.  
"Dr. Gage changed the medication for this patient. I was just getting it to give it," Sharon said.  
Sally looked at the chart, unsure why Julianna would change the order.  
When she saw the change, she nearly leaped out of her chair.

"Don't give that to the patient! Dr. Gage didn't order this because I've already hung the medication. She wouldn't order Penicillian for a patient with that allergy. She wouldn't," Sally said.  
"But it's on the chart, Sally," Sharon said.  
"I understand and I'll take care of it. Please go help Dr. Early," Sally said.

Sharon merely nodded and headed out to help Dr. Early with his patient.

Julianna returned to the nurses' station and found Sally waiting for her.  
"What's wrong," Julianna asked her friend.  
"This," Sally said, pointing to the drug change.

"WHAT! I never did that," Julianna said.  
"I know. I caught it because I'd already hung the antibiotic. The questions is, who did it," Sally asked.

Julianna was at a loss to explain until she saw Ellen emerge from another room. "Ellen," she said to Sally.

"Sally, Doctor," Ellen said as she approached the desk.

Julianna's stomach turned with a vengeance. She felt like she was going to be sick and, this time, she was certain it wasn't from morning sickness.

"Miss Taylor. How are you this morning," she asked, Ellen, busying herself with charting.

Ellen leaned on the table and caught Julianna's eye. Julianna looked up. Ellen had a sickening, sweet smile on her face.

"I'm just marveling at how your husband got himself out of his little assault charge," Ellen said.  
Julianna looked at Ellen. Johnny hadn't mentioned anything about assault and Julianna was curious.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ellen," she said. She gathered her chart and headed to her small office before Ellen could find her.

Julianna entered her office and was immediately sick in her trashcan. She didn't have any idea what Ellen was talking about, but the thought made her ill. She sat down in her chair and, using a tissue, wiped her face before picking up the phone. She called the Station.  
"LA County Fire Department, Engineer Stoker," Mike said.  
"Mike! Are Roy and Johnny there," she asked.  
"No. They headed to a call about twenty minutes ago. Should be calling the hospital soon," Mike said.  
"OK. I'll look for him. Thanks," Julianna said.  
"Anything wrong, sis," Mike asked.  
"Nothing that can't wait. Talk to you later, bro," Julianna said, ending the call.

She picked up the phone again and called the nurses' station.  
"Emergency Nurses Station, Sally," Sally said.

"Sally, listen Roy and Johnny are on their way here, I think. Can you tell Johnny I need him in my office," she asked.  
"Sure. I'll keep an eye out for them," Sally said.  
"Thanks. I owe you," Julianna said.  
She put her head down on her desk and wondered what other secrets her husband was keeping from her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own the character of Julianna.

Sally saw Squad 51's paramedics enter the department and stopped Johnny. "You need to go to Juli's office," she said.  
"Something wrong," Johnny asked.  
"I don't know. You need to go see her," Sally said.

"Tell Roy," Johnny said before heading to Julianna's office.

He knocked, then opened the door. He found his wife looking ill. He rushed to her.  
"Leelee, are you alright," he asked.  
"I don't know. Ellen mentioned something about you beating an assault charge. Want to enlighten me? She's just making up stories, right," Julianna asked.  
Johnny's normally tanned face, went white and Julianna's fear was confirmed. Johnny was hiding something from her.

"It was a total misunderstanding, Leelee," he said.

"If it was a total misunderstanding, why am I finding out about it now," Julianna asked.  
"Because I didn't want to worry you. I figured since nothing happened, you didn't need to worry yourself with it," Johnny said.  
"You can't keep secrets from me. Especially something that big. I've never held anything back from you," Julianna said.  
"Leelee, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think it was a big deal," he said.

Before Julianna could reply, the handy talkie went off and Johnny had to leave. He gave her a quick peck and an I love you and was out the door.  
Julianna didn't know what she was going to do. Johnny had kept something from her and she still didn't know _exactly_ what that something was or what to do about it.

Julianna finished her shift and had been surprised when she didn't see Johnny again that day. She and Sally walked out to the parking lot and Sally could tell her friend was distracted.

"Juli, what's wrong," she asked.  
"I asked Johnny and, even though he got another call before we could finished the conversation, he said it was nothing. That he didn't think I needed to know because he didn't want to worry me. Why didn't he trust me to make that decision? I'm his wife! We're supposed to be honest with each other. I've never kept anything from him and then he does this! What am I going to do," Julianna lamented.  
Sally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Juli. I can't help you with that one. That sounds like something you two need to talk out," she said.  
Julianna's eyes flashed at the 'duh' statement.

Sally looked at Julianna. "Juli, do you love Johnny," she asked.  
"Of course. With everything I have," she answered.

"Then you have to believe he thought he was making the right decision for the two of you," Sally said.  
"That's just it. We're supposed to decide things together. We're married! We're having a baby! Why doesn't Johnny trust me," Julianna asked.  
"He does. His decision had nothing to do with trust and everything to do with protecting his family," Sally said.  
Julianna understood Johnny's way of thinking, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Johnny and Roy arrived at Rampart for supplies. Johnny was hoping to find Julianna and tell her what happened in Sacramento.

He was surprised to find Ellen was working.

"Roy, can you get the supplies? I'm going to check and see if Leelee's still here," Johnny said, handing him the supply list.

Johnny and Roy headed off in opposite directions and Johnny tried the knob on Julianna's office. Finding it locked, he took out his key she had given him and unlocked the door. He found her office in perfect order, like it normally was when she was finished for the day. He checked her desk drawer where she kept her purse and found it unlocked. He didn't see her jacket hanging on the coat rack. Instead, her lab coat was there, just like it was when she was off duty.

He walked out of the office and locked the door behind him.

He found Roy waiting for him in the hallway.

"Julianna's already gone home," Roy said.  
"I figured that out," Johnny said.  
They headed out to the Squad and found Sally heading to the entrance.  
"Sally! I figured you were off duty," Johnny said.  
"I was, but I forgot to grab something out of my locker," she said.  
"Did Juli leave with you," he asked.  
"Yeah," she said.  
Johnny knew Sally was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what that was, so he asked her.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She was just a little upset when she left here," Sally said.  
"Damn it," Johnny said. "Thanks, Sally."

Sally went back into the hospital and Johnny slid into his seat in the Squad. Roy looked at his young partner.

"What," Roy asked.

"I think she's a little mad at me," Johnny said.

Roy shook his head. "I'm sure it won't be the last time, Junior."

"Funny, pal," Johnny said.  
"Have you thought about pressing charges against Ellen," Roy asked.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to do it. She obviously needs help and I don't think going to jail is going to fix the problem. Besides, I don't want her to take anything out on Julianna because of it. I just want to let it go and forget that whole thing ever happened," Johnny said.  
"Good luck with that, especially if Juli's mad at you," Roy said.

Johnny put his head against the door of the Squad and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for this shift to be over. He had some serious apologizing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Julianna. All characters belong to Mark VII, NBC Universal, et al.

Ellen walked out onto the ambulance entrance after the Squad had pulled away. Finding out Dr. Stoker was at home alone was just what she needed. She was going to get what was hers.

Ellen headed back inside. She was going to need a little help to get her plan into motion.

"You want to call her when we get back to the station," Roy asked.

"Yeah. I hate the she's upset and at home by herself. God, I'm an idiot," Johnny said.  
Roy couldn't help but laugh.  
"What," Johnny asked.  
"Four years we've worked together and you're realizing what I've known all along," Roy said.  
Johnny glared at his partner

"Squad 51, what is your status," the radio blared.

"Squad 51, available," Johnny said.

The radio came to life and gave them the address of their next call and off they went. They spent the rest of the shift, much to Johnny's relief, running calls back to back.

When they met the rest of the shift in the day room after their final call of the shift, Mike glared at Johnny.

Before Mike could answer him, Johnny said, "I know. I know. Juli's upset. I feel horrible about it, so if you could wait until later to kick my ass, I'd appreciate it," Johnny said, flopping down in the chair and drinking his coffee.  
Mike took a drink of his coffee and then stared down at the cup, a sign that the engineer was contemplating his next sentence. "Between you and me, I don't think she should be mad at you. I'd have done the same thing. I don't think I'd have kept it a secret this long, but that's just me," Mike said.  
"You _agree_ with me," Johnny asked, surprised that Julianna's brother would actually agree with him about it.

"Yeah, but I have to be upset that she's upset because of you," Mike said.  
Johnny felt a little better. He and Roy had talked about it and Roy admitted he'd have kept it from Joanne for a little while if she'd been in Julianna's condition. Johnny felt a little better, but the thought of his wife being angry was not what he wanted.

Johnny drove home. He found Julianna's Rover parked in the driveway and he was relieved that she was at home.

He entered the kitchen, fully expecting to find his wife waiting, if not there, in their bedroom. As he climbed the stairs, his blood went cold. What he found wasn't his wife.

_**A few hours earlier**_

Julianna pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. She entered her house and sat her purse on the counter. She thought about what Sally had said. Maybe she shouldn't be angry at Johnny. But she wished she had known about it when it had happened.

She picked up the phone and called Joanne. She had a feeling that her best friend would already know what happened.

"Hey, Jo," Julianna said.  
"Juli. I was wondering if you'd call," Joanne said.  
"I guess Roy told you about my being mad at Johnny," Julianna said.  
"Yep," she said.  
"I guess you're mad at me for being mad at him," Julianna said.  
"Are you asking for my opinion," Joanne asked.  
"Yes, Jo. You're like a sister to me and you care about Johnny and me. I want your thoughts," Julianna said.  
Joanne took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say. Joanne loved Johnny like a brother. He was her husband's best friend. She watched Johnny's growth while he'd been working with her husband. She'd seen him dating countless women. All wrong for him. Until he'd met Julianna. Joanne loved Julianna like a sister and she knew Roy felt a protectiveness toward her as well. Joanne knew she had to tell her friend the truth because she knew just how much Julianna and Johnny loved each other.

"Johnny doesn't love easily. I mean really love. He never thinks he's good enough. The last thing he wants to do is upset the one person that loves him no matter what. He doesn't want to upset you. Johnny loves you and it's been a beautiful thing to see. I know you love him. He knows you love him and that's why he doesn't want to risk anything happening to you. Johnny's so used to taking everything on himself that he forgets he has those around that love him. I know you're upset that he didn't tell you what happened, but you can't get upset because he cared about the health of his wife and your child. Tell him you want to know what's going on, but don't get mad if he decides he wants to wait a bit before he tells you. Don't let Ellen win this round by you shutting Johnny out. I love you like a sister, Julianna Gage, but right now you're acting like a child," Joanne said.  
Julianna was shocked. She knew Joanne would be upset about what happened, but she hadn't expected her to be so blunt.

"Wow. You're not pulling any punches are you, Joanne," Julianna said.  
"Nope. Johnny's part of my family, just like you. I'm going to be fair with you and let you know what I think and right now, I think you're wrong," she said.  
Julianna sat back in the chair. Was she being unfair to her husband? Was she acting like a child? She knew she should let Johnny explain. Johnny was her husband and they were having a child. His dedication to his family was something she should have never challenged. Right then, Julianna felt like an ass.

"Why don't you grab a nap and then tell Johnny you're sorry when he gets home. Let him explain and then get back to preparing for that baby. You two have been through way too much," Joanne said.

"Thanks, Jo. I can tell you that wasn't easy to hear, but I'm glad it was you telling me. I'll talk to you later," she said, hanging up the phone.

She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

She opened the door and as she stepped into the room, realized she hadn't shut the door when she'd left for work that morning. Before she could turn around and get out of the house, a hand clamped over her mouth. Despite her best efforts, Julianna could not overcome the chloroform. She slipped down to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Julianna. All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

_**Hours later**_

Johnny was shocked to find Ellen positioned on the bed, as if waiting for him to come home.

"Ellen! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Julianna," he asked, panicking for his wife.

"Is that anyway to greet your love when you come home from work," Ellen said, crawling toward him on the bed.

"Where is my _WIFE_," Johnny asked, again.

Ellen got off the bed and approached him. "Why do you keep going on about a wife? You're not married. At least not yet," she said, trying to kiss him.

Johnny pushed her back and headed out of the bedroom. He started searching the other bedrooms, looking for Julianna.

"Ellen, where is Julianna? Have you hurt her," Johnny asked.

Ellen turned around, her eyes red with rage.  
"You stupid, stupid man. Why do you care so much about that doctor," Ellen asked.  
"Because I love her and she's pregnant. Now...were...is...my...WIFE," he yelled.

"She's in a safe place. Of course she might get a little chilly," Ellen said, an evil glint in her eye.

Johnny headed downstairs and was about to head out the door when Ellen hit him from behind.

Julianna woke up. She was cold. She thought she was dreaming and reached for the blanket, but it wasn't there. Instead, her hand grabbed a handful of dirt. She quickly realized she was in the Spring House on the edge of the ranch and she was in her oversized scrubs, but they wouldn't provide much comfort. The damp conditions of the Spring House made it degrees cooler than the rest of the ranch. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten into the Spring House or how she'd gotten the headache that was creeping across her forehead.

She stood up carefully and walked toward the door to the outside.

For some reason, she wasn't surprised to find she was unable to open it. She eased herself back onto the ground and wondered if anyone would know she was here. She closed her eyes and tried to think of how she had arrived at the Spring House.

Her eyes opened quickly when she remembered seeing Ellen in her bedroom, wearing one of the nighties Julianna had worn before she'd gotten to far along in the pregnancy to wear it. She had to quash the urge to vomit at the thought of that witch wearing anything Julianna had worn with Johnny.

Julianna knew what Ellen's plan was and it made Julianna want to cry. She wrapped a protective arm around her tummy, silently praying she would live to see her baby come into this world.

Johnny's head hurt. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them. The small amount of light in the room making him nauseous.  
"Wakey, wakey, Johnny-boy," Ellen called.  
The whole ordeal came rushing back to Johnny like a bad horror movie. He remembered finding Ellen in the house and no sign of Julianna. He assumed Ellen had hit him on the head some time during that because he couldn't remember anything after his initial confrontation with Ellen and searching the house for Julianna.

He tried to move, but found he was tied to a chair. And he was tied well.

"Come on Johnny-boy. I'm not in the mood to play any longer. You're going to give me what I want and it'll all be over," Ellen said.  
"I am not giving you anything. Now where is Julianna," Johnny asked.  
"She's fine. Like I said, she's probably a little cold, but she won't feel a thing later. She's probably still sleeping," Ellen said.

She approached Johnny and straddled him. "Now, how about you give me what I want," she said.  
Having her so close was making him physically ill. "What do you want," Johnny asked, through clenched teeth.

"You. You're going to make me your wife and we're going to have the perfect family. A little girl that looks like me and a little boy with your brown eyes and dark hair. I'll stay home and raise our family while you do whatever you want to support our family," Ellen said.

"I can't marry you. I'm already married," Johnny said, hoping to get Ellen to see reason.

"That was a mistake and, if she doesn't die like she's supposed to, then you can get an annulment. Then we can start our little family," Ellen said.  
"Julianna's pregnant with my child, Ellen. Despite how you feel about her, you can't kill my child," Johnny said, hoping to keep from sounding desperate because he didn't want to upset her further.

"Are you sure that's your baby? I mean, really Johnny, she's awfully close to those at the hospital. She had lunch with another man the other day. Doesn't that make you think you might not be the baby's father? I would never do that to you," she said.

Johnny was on the verge of panic. He knew Julianna had lunch with Chet because she told him. Ellen was living in a fantasy world and he had to find out where Julianna was before this tragedy got any worse. He hated they hadn't spoken since their tiff in the parking lot at the hospital the previous day and he vowed, when they made it out of this, he was going to spend the rest of his life apologizing for being a jerk or whatever she thought. He didn't care if she was wrong in her anger. He was still going apologize because he hated this feeling.

"Ellen, just tell me where Julianna is and you won't have to face serious trouble if something happens to her or the baby," Johnny said.

"Will you forget about Julianna? She's nothing. She's less than nothing and I'm going to start getting angry if you don't start listening to me. _I'm_ the one you're supposed to be with, so you should just get used to it," she said, her anger increasing.  
Johnny knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it. He knew he had to do it to save his wife and unborn child. He had to convince Ellen that he wanted her and not Julianna.

He took a deep breath to keep from vomiting, and said, "You're right, Ellen. I've been a fool. You're nothing like Julianna and I can't believe I've denied it for this long," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen smiled. "That's more like it," she said, leaning into kiss him.  
Johnny didn't really respond to the kiss because he felt horrible for doing it, even though he knew he was doing it to save Julianna's life.

"How about untying me so I can find out just how much of a fool I've been," Johnny said.

"Oh, really, now. You want me to untie you? You might try to get away and I can't have that," Ellen said.  
"Ellie, now is that anyway to behave. You don't trust your love? I mean, I can't very well show you how I feel if I can't touch you. Where's the romance in that," he asked, hoping he sounded sincere. He was truly ill from what he was doing and he hoped he'd be forgiven for his behavior.

Ellen walked around the chair. She was wearing Julianna's clothes and Johnny was appalled at Ellen's mindset. Johnny believed the woman was truly crazy and there wasn't anything he could do about it because she held the key to finding his wife.

She started tugging at his rope. She untied them and Johnny had to force himself to be calm because he couldn't risk her tying him up again until he could get the upper hand. He had to find out where Julianna was and he knew he had to do it quickly.

Mike tried calling his sister and brother-in-law for several hours. Johnny was supposed to call to set up a time for the baseball game that afternoon. Julianna had gotten tickets for Mike as a birthday present and Mike was going to take Johnny and Roy. Mike knew that was his sister's plan.

He grabbed his keys and headed out to his car. He pulled out of his driveway and headed toward the ranch.

Johnny's binds hit the ground and he was so relieved he was free. Ellen pulled him up and Johnny had to stop from cringing as she kissed him. He forced a smile on his face and acted like he was enjoying it. He was fighting the nausea as she was hanging all over him.

"How do you like that," she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes while she was looking away.

She started rubbing all over him and he thought she was relaxed enough he thought he'd find out where Julianna had been taken.

He decided to take the initiative with her and see if she'd provide him with the information he needed.  
He started rubbing her shoulders, the whole time wishing his wife was sitting on the chair in front of him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you think Julianna is dead by now," he asked.  
"Possibly. That Spring House isn't an ideal place for a pregnant woman," Ellen said, her eyes closed.  
Realizing what she'd said, Ellen jumped up, but Johnny grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He picked up the rope that she'd used to tie him and he quickly tied her hands. She struggled against her bindings. Johnny was about to call the police when he heard Mike calling for him from outside.

"Mike. Help me," Johnny called.

Mike called out for Johnny. He was heading to the barn when he heard his name from inside the house.

He kicked down the locked door and found Johnny holding a woman down and tying her with rope.  
"Johnny, what the hell," Mike said.  
"She took Julianna to the Spring House and left her there. We've got to get to her. I don't know how long she's been down there," Johnny said.  
Mike took a look at Johnny. He had a cut on his cheek and he appeared to act like he had a head injury.  
"Johnny, why don't you sit down and call the cops. I'll go and get Juli," Mike said.  
"She's my wife," Johnny said, standing up and nearly falling over as the dizziness hit.

"And if you get more seriously injured your wife will have a cow. Just let me get her. You call the police and tell them to get here and arrest this psychotic bitch," Mike said, heading out the door before Johnny could respond.

He took off for the back of the property.


	8. Chapter 8

Julianna was very cold. The damp made her joints ache, as if she didn't have enough of a problem with the added weight from the pregnancy.

She felt herself getting sleepy. She couldn't remember when she'd eaten last, but she knew she had to keep her sugar up because of the pregnancy. She was dizzy and light-headed. She even thought she was confused. She rested her head on the ground and prayed Johnny or someone would find her. She started crying at the thought of her husband finding her and their child dead. She thought of how her brother would cope with the death of her after the loss of Tracy. Her brother didn't deserve this much pain in his life.

Then Julianna was hit with an idea. She wasn't going to sit in this Spring House and slip into unconsciousness and wait for death to claim her and her baby. She was going to go down with a fight. She wasn't going to let that bitch take everything that meant everything to her.

She crawled to the door and felt the hinges. Just as she remembered, the hinges were on the inside of the Spring House. If she could figure out how to get them undone, she'd have a chance. Of course, being cold and lethargic from the temperature and the low blood sugar wasn't working in her favor. 'You gotta try Juli. You gotta try for the baby, for Johnny and for Mike. Don't forget how much they mean to you,' she thought to herself.

She felt her way to the table she thought was on the wall to the right of the door. She remembered Johnny saying he was putting flashlights there to allow them to see. Johnny was planning to use the water that was in the Spring House for the horses and for general watering around the ranch. Her hand hit the top of the table and the first thing she found was a flashlight. "Thank you, Johnny," she said out loud.

She turned on the flashlight and blinked as she got used to the light. She shined the light over the top of the table and found a screw driver. Thanking God, she picked up the screwdriver and made her way to the door.

She started working on the screws, but found the her dexterity was limited by the low blood sugar. She hoped she could hang on long enough for someone to find her. She managed to get one hinge loose, but felt herself passing out before she could get to another one. She slumped against the cool wall of her prison and let the darkness envelop her.

Mike ran to the Spring House. He'd only been there twice. Once when Johnny had everyone over to the house for a party and the other time when he offered to water the horses when Juli and Johnny had gone on their honeymoon.

He ran down the path he thought led to the Spring House and was relieved when he found it. He found a padlock across the door lock and the only thing available to him was an ax he saw lying in the bushes.

Hoping his sister wasn't behind the door, he swung the ax

After, what seemed like, an eternity, he had a hole in the door. He kicked the rest of it in and found his sister leaning against the wall. He crawled into the opening and made sure she was still breathing. He then made quick work of the door and managed to get his sister outside.

"Julianna! Juli, can you hear me," he called.

Julianna moved her head at the sound of his voice.  
"Mike," she slurred.  
"Yeah. Let's get you back to the house. I'm sure Johnny's called an ambulance by now," Mike said.  
"I need to eat, Mike," she said before she slumped against him.

Mike was scared. He didn't know what to do. He hoped a squad had arrived and they could get his sister to safely.

"Mike! Mike, are you down here," he heard Roy call.

"Yeah, over here," Mike said, relief in his voice.  
Roy came through the trees.

"How is she," Roy asked.

"She said she needed to eat and then she passed out again," Mike said.  
"Johnny said she was having trouble with her blood sugars," Roy said, assessing Julianna.

"How's Johnny," Mike asked.  
"Concussion. Some bruises and cuts, but he's more worried about what Ellen might have done to Jules and the baby," Roy said.  
Mike heard the crew coming through the woods and was thanking God they had arrived in time.

B-shift came through the woods to Julianna's location.

"Roy, what are you doing here," Mike asked.  
"Baseball game, remember," Roy said, helping settle Julianna in the Stokes.

"Oh, yeah," Mike said. "Is she going to be alright," he asked Roy.

"I'm going to start an IV on her and then give her some dextrose. That should get her sugar up and we'll take her to the hospital. Johnny's already in the ambulance. I had to threatened him because he wanted to head down here," Roy said. "Let's get her up to the ambulance so I can start that IV," Roy said.

The B-shift paramedics helped carry Julianna up to the ambulance. Johnny was sitting on the outside of the ambulance, much to Roy's annoyance.  
"I told you to stay on the stretcher," Roy said, preparing to contact Rampart.

"I told you I was going to see my wife. Now, how is she," Johnny asked, moving to the Stokes that was holding his wife.

"Probably low glucose and she's cold," Roy said.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read," Roy said.  
"Go ahead, 51," Brackett said.

"We've found the second victim. She's unconscious, possibly suffering from low blood sugar. Request IV and glucose to be administered. Vitals are: B/P 90/60; pulse is 120 and respiration is 14," Roy said.  
"10-4, 51. What's the ETA," Brackett asked.  
"Twenty minutes, Rampart," Roy responded.  
"See you then, 51," Brackett responded.

Roy hung up the phone and proceeded to do the IV on Julianna. He administered the glucose and, almost immediately, Julianna's green eyes were staring at her husband.

"Johnny," she said.

"Hey, Leelee. We're going to the hospital right now, but you're fine. I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for what happened. It was stupid and I can't get mad at you for taking care of us," Julianna said.

"I'll always take care of you," Johnny said, kissing his wife's forehead.  
"OK, Junior. Reunion's over. We have to get you guys to the hospital. You, partner, have a nice lump on your head and your wife needs to be admitted for observation," Roy said.  
Johnny reluctantly climbed back into the ambulance and grabbed Julianna's hand when she was loaded into the ambulance.

Julianna drifted in and out of consciousness during the ride and Johnny was worried something else was wrong with his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own Julianna.

When they arrived at Rampart, Johnny told Roy he was going to be with Julianna. Roy reminded him that he needed to be examined.

"Fine. I'll get checked out AFTER she's checked out," Johnny said.

Roy nodded his head and exited the ambulance holding Julianna's IV.

"Put her in 1 and Johnny in 2," Dixie said.  
"Won't work, Dixie. Johnny's insisting he be with Jules. He said he'd cooperate after she was taken care of," Roy said.  
Dixie nodded and pointed to 1 for both patients.

Dixie told Joe and Kel Johnny and Julianna had arrived and they rushed into the room.

They examined Julianna and ordered some dextrose. That caused an immediate turnaround for Julianna.

She opened her eyes. "Kel, Joe," she said.

"Well, looks like you won't be able to go without those insulin shots for the rest of the pregnancy," Kel said.  
Julianna made a face. "I was afraid of that," she said.

"Leelee," Johnny called from his stretcher.  
"Yeah, Johnny," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said. Dr. Early began examining him.

"Me, too," she said.

"Well, Johnny, you have a concussion and I think we're going to admit you both to the hospital. I'll go work on those orders," Joe said, exiting the room.

Roy helped Johnny into a wheelchair and pushed him next to his wife.

Johnny took Julianna's hand and put his head next to hers. Roy slipped out of the room to leave the couple alone.

A few hours later, Julianna and Johnny were in a room together and were talking with Roy, Joanne, Sally and Mike.

"So what exactly happened," Roy asked.  
Johnny took a deep breath and looked at Julianna.  
"Ellen was waiting when I came home from work. She must have been there when I was on the phone with you, Jo. She was in the bedroom and used chloroform or something like that to knock me out. I guess she took me to the Spring House in the hope that no one would find me or that I'd be too far gone by the time they did," she said.  
"She wouldn't tell me where Juli was, so I went looking. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the kitchen and had to pretend that I was going to leave Juli for Ellen," Johnny said, shuddering at his last sentence.  
"Well, from what Dr. Young told Dr. Brackett, Ellen has some mental issues. He's her half-sister and he'd spent most of his life watching his father try to help her. When his father died, he made Lucas promise he'd take care of Ellen. Lucas tried to keep her on her meds, but Ellen would stop when she felt better. She's going to the state hospital and get the help she should have gotten years ago. Maybe if they'd swallowed their pride, none of this would have happened," Sally said.  
"Well, you two should get some rest. Sally, you need a ride home," Mike asked.  
Sally smiled, "Thanks, Mike. That'd be nice," she said. "See you later, Juli," Sally said, waving as she went out the door.  
"I'll be by tomorrow, Juju," Mike said, kissing his sister. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Julianna said to her brother.

"Well, we'll go, too. We'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll take you home," Roy said.  
Joanne hugged Johnny and Juli. Roy gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and kissed Julianna on the cheek. "Get some rest. You'll need it in a few months," Roy said, leaving the room.

Johnny looked at his wife. "I'm sorry this happened. If I had told you, this might have been avoided," he said.

"Then again, it might not have. Johnny, Ellen wasn't going to stop until she had me out of the way and you for herself. It didn't matter how she did it," Julianna said.  
"I guess you're right. Well, why don't we get some sleep," Johnny said. He got out of his bed and crawled into Julianna's.

"Hey, I don't think this is going to work," she said, smiling.  
"Yes it will. Good night. I love you," he said.

Julianna cuddled next to her husband and fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Six weeks later**_

Julianna, with the help of her husband, sat on the picnic table. She'd be glad when this baby was born because she was exhausted all the time and couldn't maneuver that well.

She noticed the small band setting up near the refreshment table. She was impressed the firefighters went all out for this event.

She sat in the chair, holding her lemonade and ignoring the pain in her back.

Despite everything Ellen had tried to do, ruin Johnny's reputation, Julianna's reputation and attempted murder, Julianna found herself feeling sorry for her.

She looked for her husband and thought she saw him by the band stage. Just as she was about to ask a question of her friend, Joanne, Joanne noticed Roy was standing on the stage.  
"What's he doing up there," Joanne wondered aloud.

Just then the beginning of the song "My Girl" came through the speakers.  
Just then the make-shift curtain parted and it revealed the six men of Station 51's A-shift, was on the stage in black pants, red ties and black jackets. Before anyone could react at the oddly natural scene, Johnny stepped to the middle and started to sing.

Julianna was in tears by the time he got through the first verse. Johnny was singing "My Girl" and the guys were providing backup.

Joanne looked at her friend. "That man is crazy," she said, smiling as her eyes misted up.

Julianna, tears pouring down her cheeks at Johnny's gesture, could only smile and nod.  
Estella Lopez wrapped her arms around her friend. "THIS is what Marco's been up to lately," Estella said.  
"And this is what Hank's been doing," Kathy Stanley said.

"I can't believe Johnny got Roy and all the guys to sing. Julianna, that's something special," Joanne said.

"Don't I know it," Julianna said.

The guys came off stage and Julianna, despite being pregnant, jumped up and wrapped her arms around her husband. She pulled back and gave him a kiss that had Johnny blushing.

"Easy, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"That was the most romantic and sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she said to him.  
"I needed to do a grand gesture to make sure you know how much I love you," he said.

"Well, I love you, too. I can't believe you made a total fool out of yourself in front of most of your colleagues. And that your co-workers went along with it," Julianna said.

"They like you. And they know I'll do anything for you. Besides, when you were missing and I was trying to get Ellen to tell me where you were, I promised I'd do something grand to show you how I felt about you," Johnny said.

"As if I could ever forget that," she said, looking up at her husband. She still got butterflies every time he walked into the room. She still got weak in the knees when he smiled. She was breathless every time they shared a kiss and she thought every time they made love was even more incredible than the last time. Being pregnant with his child made her love for him grow. She felt just like she did the night he'd stayed in her room after her first operation. She'd known him a few hours and he'd already staked a claim on her heart that she wasn't expecting.

He leaned down to give his wife another kiss when she jumped.

"Leelee, what's wrong," Johnny asked, concerned at the look on her face.  
"I think my water just broke," Julianna said.

"What," he asked, not fully getting her meaning.  
"Johnny, I'm in labor," she said.  
"Have you been having contractions," he asked.  
"Yeah, but I thought it was just false labor. But now..." she started to say before sucking in her breath.

Joanne and Roy rushed to her and Johnny.

"What's wrong," Joanne asked.  
"Juli said her water broke," Johnny said.  
"Are you having contractions," Roy asked.  
Julianna nodded. "Yeah. They've been around all..." she stopped and took a deep breath, grimacing.  
"Yep, definitely labor," Joanne said, helping ease her down in a chair.  
"We've got to get her to the hospital," Johnny said.  
"Put her in the back of your Rover. I'll take care of driving," Roy said.

Mike, Chet, Johnny and Marco helped Julianna into the Rover. Johnny sat next to her in the back, holding her hand.

They arrived at Rampart and took her right up to maternity ward. The nurses left Johnny in the waiting room while they prepared Julianna for delivery.

Johnny paced the waiting room, hoping he'd get back to see Julianna.

"She's fine, Junior. Women do this all the time," Roy said.

"I know that. But do you realize I'm about to become a father. I'm about to be responsible for another life," Johnny said, his brown eyes wide.

"Nothing to it, Junior. You're going to do fine," he said.

Before Johnny could speak, the nurse came out tell him to come into the room.

Johnny stayed with Julianna for several hours, before the epidural kicked in and she fell into a light sleep. He took that moment to update his friends.  
"She's sleeping. Man, I didn't know this was so hard on them. She's been given pain medicine, but she's exhausted already," Johnny said.  
"Labor isn't fun. That's why it's called 'labor,'" Capt. Stanley said.

He shook his head and headed back into the room.

Nearly 26 hours after she was admitted, Julianna began pushing. Two hours later, they were rewarded with the cries of not just one, but two babies.

_**Present**_

Julianna looked at her husband. Everything they had fought for was right in front of them. They had two healthy babies.

"What are we going to name these two little ones," Julianna said, looking at her sleeping son in her arms.  
She turned her eyes onto her husband who was staring at their daughter in wonderment and love.

"We never did figure that out, did we," he said, meeting his wife's gaze.

"Nope. We kept fighting about what we were having," she said, smiling at the memory.  
"You were convinced it was a boy and I thought it was a girl," Johnny said.  
"Well, we were both right," Julianna said.

"I really like the name, Hannah Michaela," Johnny said.

"Really? You'd let me name your daughter after my brother," Julianna asked.  
"Of course," Johnny said, kissing his wife.

"Well, our son is going to be John Roderick Jr., and I won't hear an argument against it," she said.  
"OK. OK. I know when I've been beaten. What will we call little John Jr.," he asked, looking at his son, sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Jack or JJ," she said.  
"Well, Jack it is. What do you think, Hannah? You have a twin brother named Jack," Johnny said. He was met with the smallest movement from the slumbering baby.  
"Works for me," he said, kissing the baby on the head.

There was a knock on the door. Johnny handed the baby to his wife and opened the door. He found his entire shift standing there waiting to catch a glimpse of the newest Gage. Roy and Mike were equally eager to get inside and see their new niece or nephew.

"Come on in, guys and meet our newest members," Johnny said, a smile on his face.

"Well, Junior, do we have a boy or a girl," Roy asked.  
Johnny moved out of the way and everyone saw Julianna holding both babies.

"Twins," Mike said and Johnny nodded.

Everyone came into the room and peered at the babies in Julianna's arms.

"We have Hannah Michaela and John Roderick Jr.," Johnny said.

At hearing Hannah's name, Mike looked at his sister and, with tears in his eyes, said, "After me? Really."

Julianna smiled. "Yeah. Tracy told me once she was going to name your first child after you regardless of the sex. Thought it would be my way of honoring the both of you," Julianna said.  
Mike kissed his sister and she suggested he hold his niece. Johnny sat on the bed next to his wife while Mike sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Why doesn't Uncle Roy take Jack here," Johnny said.  
Roy took the baby from Julianna. Holding Johnny's son reminded him of the happiness he felt when Chris and Jennifer were born.

"They're perfect, Johnny," Roy said.  
"Yep. They are, aren't they," he agreed.

A few minutes later, Julianna had both babies back in her arms and Johnny led everyone to the door.

As Roy stepped out, he said to Johnny, "Perfect family, Johnny."

"Yeah, I know it," he said, looking back at his wife and children. "That," he said, gesturing with his head, "Is what it's all about." Roy slapped him on the back and left the room.  
Johnny rejoined his family and Julianna looked at him. "We did it," she said.  
"We sure did. This is what it's all about. We've got everything and it's downright perfect," Johnny said.

_**~I will have an Epilogue to the story in a while. I'm working on a new one that won't leave my head and I want to write it, so if you guys are interested in reading more of Julianna and Johnny, let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this series.~Kaiti**_


	11. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I do own the character of Julianna and any other original characters birthed in this story.

_**Epilogue**_

Julianna walked into the restaurant on the arm of her husband. Johnny looked so sexy in his suit. Even after 15 years of marriage, Julianna still thought Johnny was the best looking thing she'd ever seen. She thought he'd gotten better as he gotten older. His hair was shorter now and he still had that million watt smile he had when they met. He was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Johnny looked at his wife. Even after 15 years, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was twisted up off her neck and it was driving Johnny crazy. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. She looked incredible after all these years. She was successful as a doctor and had done it all while giving birth to five, including their little surprise just two years ago, and adopted daughter.

They had been blessed many times during their marriage and Johnny always thought, after the hard time they'd had in the beginning of their marriage and relationship.

They had six beautiful children and Johnny had felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

They had their twins, Jack and Hannah. They had adopted a foster child, Grace, who was the little girl Julianna had worked to save after her stepfather brutally beat her. They had their other two sons, Timmy and Jake. And then there was Elizabeth. She was their little surprise because Julianna had gotten pregnant at 41, much to their surprise and elation. Her doctor had been a bit concerned because of Julianna's age, but Elizabeth Joanna was absolutely perfect. She already had her father's crooked grin and Julianna knew they were in trouble.

Their children were at home, being minded by Roy's daughter, Jennifer.

Johnny had planned a surprise party with all their friends at the restaurant. Johnny couldn't wait to see Julianna's face when they arrived and all their friends were in the restaurant to surprise her. He hoped she liked the surprise.

"John Roderick Gage, you're up to something," Julianna said to her husband.  
"Me," he said, putting his palm against his chest.  
"Yes, you. You know, Jack does the exact same thing when he gets caught doing something," Julianna said.  
Johnny smiled at his wife and held the door open for her.

Johnny wore a smile on his face and placed a hand on his wife's back, propelling her into the dining room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, everyone yelled 'Surprise.'

Julianna wore a face of true surprise. She turned to her husband, "I knew you were up to something," she said, kissing him.

"I love you," he said, kissing her back.  
"I love you," she said, responding to his kiss.

The accepted hugs and wishes from their friends that had gathered with them.

It seemed like everyone had come out for their party. Mike and Sally had managed to leave their two children with Sally's mom and joined the party. Mike had married Sally a year after Julianna had the twins. Julianna knew he missed Tracy, but he loved Sally, just in a different way. Julianna had been so happy to see her brother with his family and was elated to be an aunt. They're two little boys were the same age as Timmy and Jake and the Stoker's and Gage's were always together.

Roy and Joanne had a surprise arrival of their own. When Julianna gave birth to Timmy, Roy and Joanne welcomed another son, Gage. Julianna never missed the meaning in the naming of the DeSoto's youngest child. She and Joanne were almost like sisters and having children the same age solidified their relationship.

Julianna smiled as she watched her best friends dancing on the dance floor.

Johnny came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek.

"What's so enthralling," he asked.  
"Just watching Jo and Roy. I hope we're like that when we've been married 25 years," she said.  
"We'll be better," Johnny said.

Johnny reached out and took his wife's hand, pulling her up from the chair.

As they took the floor, the band started playing. As 'My Girl' filled the room, Julianna couldn't help herself. Johnny took her in his arms and she began crying. "Hon, what's wrong," he asked.  
"You still take my breath away," Julianna said.

"And you take mine away. I love you, Julianna Marie Gage. Here's to many more years of you making me the happiest guy in the world," he said, kissing her. He pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"And I love you, John Roderick Gage. You make me the happiest girl in the world," she said.  
Julianna laid her head on his chest and they continued dancing to their song. Johnny tightened his arms around his wife and closed his eyes. They were both so thankful for everything they had and for everything they had to look forward to in the future.


End file.
